1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal such as a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), a notebook, or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to achieving slimness of a fixing apparatus for a display module mounted on a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, portable terminals tend toward slimness and lightweightness for handiness to carry, and the number and variety of users of portable terminals having multimedia functions such as smart phones, tablet Personal Computers (PCs), and the like, are ever increasing. Therefore, the slimness or lightweightness of the portable terminal is recognized as an important characteristic.
There are a variety of methods for achieving slimness of a portable terminal For example, a representative method for achieving slimness of a portable terminal is to achieve slimness of a display module which occupies a large part of a portable terminal mounting space. Another representative method for achieving slimness of a portable terminal is to achieve slimness of a fixing apparatus for mounting the display module.
FIG. 1 is a plane view showing a display module bracket according to the related art. FIG. 2 is a bottom view showing a display module bracket according to the related art. For example, FIGS. 1 and 2 are diagrams showing a display module bracket 40 according to the related on which a display module is mounted.
Referring to FIG. 1, according to the related art, the display module is disposed in a predetermined position 410 on a top surface 402 of the display module bracket 40. Also, referring to FIG. 2, a battery pack (not shown) is disposed in a predetermined position 412 on a bottom surface 404 of the display module bracket 40.
According to the related art, the display module bracket 40 is molded by die-casting, and can be manufactured taking a basic thickness of at least 0.5 mm into consideration. For example, the related-art display module bracket 40 is manufactured to have a thickness of 0.5 mm or more for some reasons in manufacturing processing.
The related art display module bracket 40 may be manufactured by injection-molding. However, by manufacturing the display module bracket 40 by injection-molding, the display module bracket 40 is manufactured to have a basic thickness of 0.5 mm or more. The mentioned thickness refers to a thickness of regions 410, 412 of the display module bracket 40 on which the display module is disposed.
If the related-art display module bracket 40 is manufactured to have a thickness of 0.5 mm or less, it is not possible to secure a requisite strength or a requisite flatness of the display module bracket 40. In addition, flatness management is also difficult to perform, eventually making it difficult to secure strength for fixing the display module.
Another display module mounting structure according to the related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP 2007-121594.
On a bottom surface of the display module bracket is provided a predetermined position for mounting a battery, as described above. Recently, users often use wireless Internet for a long time while carrying a portable terminal or use multimedia such as music, moving pictures, and the like, for a long time. Thus, a battery for supplying power to the portable terminal is provided. However, as various services become available through the portable terminal, a need for a battery which can be used for a long time is increasing.
However, a predetermined thickness for securing the strength of a display module bracket is required, and a space is difficult to secure due to various internal circuits, thereby limiting a battery mounting space and thus reducing the size of the battery. As the size of the battery is limited, an operating time of the portable terminal is shortened.
Therefore, there is an increasing need for a portable terminal capable of providing a battery having an increased capacity by increasing the size of the battery through expansion of the battery mounting space. Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and method for achieving slimness of a fixing apparatus for a display module mounted on a portable terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.